Lux Aeterna (eternal light)
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: It's little fiction about Lupin that I forgot to post. It's kinda, a part from his POV. Than he transforms to werewolf. Funny thing happens next morning. Preez R&R.


Basically, I wrote this story three months ago, but I just forgot to post it.It was my, written than, attempt to write Lupin fanfic.Please R&R, preez. 

Disclaimer:Lupin doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J. K. R., or to you, if you love him so much, and decided to take him.Lux aeterna is Latin for eternal light, and it's not mine expression. It's taken from requiem lyrics (the last part, Communion).

Lux Aeterna

~ Eternal Light ~

_ _

_"I see the light in a day. I also see the light in the night.The eternal light illuminated by the Moon… my biggest enemy.No one ever knew that power it has to change things.It makes a beast out of a regular man.Animal instinct out of an idiot.Desire to kill out of the most normal person.And I see that it's just getting darker.The darkness is slowly falling on the highlands.I sit inside my little hut, and wait until the moment when the Moon will come out, illuminating its lux aeterna, and make a beast out of me.Than I don't know what I will do? _

_I think I might go of somewhere in the wood, and if I kill something, at least, it won't be a human life.But do you really think I care what I bite when I transform?No, but I wish I do.There's no more Professor Snape to brew potion that saves me.No, and what can I do, when that greasy-haired idiot hates me.He's retorted, I feel sorry for him.I pity him indeed._

_ _

_Remus R. Lupin_

_October 27th"_

_ _

Lupin dropped his quill down, letting the ink blot on the little, wooden table.He crossed his little one-room hut, and stood in front of the window.The dark was slowly taking away meadows, and putting them in its veil.Lupin sighed.He didn't really have much of a life.Actually, he didn't have life in last two years, or before.The only he had something called life was when he worked at Hogwarts, but he can't work there now anymore.He is a carpenter now, in Scotland, cutting wood for some farmer.Indeed he was happy, sometimes.Sirius would time by time send him a letter.He would send it back to him.Nothing more interesting.

When the moon came out, it began.Slowly, Lupin's face, hands, arms, and all other body parts started growing hair.Instead of nails, there were claws.And instead of a man that was standing in front of the window, a werewolf now stood there.He ran outside, through the window, breaking the glass.He didn't run towards woods… he ran through meadows towards a town, Glasgow.

Harry Potter wake up, in one new, miserable morning at the Dursleys house.He sleepily looked at the watch, and yawned.Than he realized it's eleven o'clock.

-"Damit!" – Harry swore, throwing the bed sheets over the small room.He was sleeping in Dudley's old clothes, so he didn't really have to change.He ran downstairs, finding all three of his cousins watching the TV.They were gasping at the set.This was nothing unusual for Harry.Dursleys had to make sure that they see all those mind-dumbing, spirit-crashing (read my bio, on my profile, and see where I took that from.Of course, if I didn't change my bio) TV shows.But this time those were news.

Harry casually sat on a chair.This wasn't allowed, because his cousins didn't want his to make their furniture 'dirty', he sat on the floor, but the TV program was far too interesting for them to notice Harry. 

-"…and than the werewolf jumped on me…" – the guy with Scottish accent was lively telling the story, gesticulating, while the reporter was listening – "…but I succeed to push him off.So… … and the animal tried to get me, but I showed it that I am the most powerful one…" 

-"And as you see, UK, the country with most cursed house, phantoms, and ghosts in the world, not had werewolves in Glasgow, too…" – the reporter with clear British commented.

-"Werewolves, hah, hah, hah… that's some sort that our Harry could be associated with" – Vernon laughed, causing Petunia and Dudley to laugh.

_Lupin would never do anything like this… or would he? _Harry questioned himself.Maybe it was Lupin, maybe the person that he bit… maybe even the person that bit him?Who knows?

~*The end*~__


End file.
